


Dead Boy Walking (Hunters)

by There_is_no_synonym_for_cinnamon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Faked Suicide, Genderbending, Genderswap, Heathers References, Heathers: The Musical References, M/M, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_is_no_synonym_for_cinnamon/pseuds/There_is_no_synonym_for_cinnamon
Summary: Vincent Sawyer becomes part of the most powerful clique in school, however when he finally makes his opinion clear that the Hunters are to cruel. Things don't actually go the way he expected when he accidentally ended up killing his best friend/worst enemy.(A genderbent Heathers adaptation from both the movie and musical) but not the TV show because it's on crack and not the good kind)





	Dead Boy Walking (Hunters)

Character Key

Hunter McNamara = Heather McNamara  
Hunter Duke = Heather Duke  
Hunter Chandler = Heather Chandler

Kate Kelly = Kurt Kelly  
Rae Sweeney = Ram Sweeney

Vincent Sawyer = Veronica Sawyer  
Martin Dunnstock = Martha Dunnstock  
Jocelyn J.D. Dean = Jason J.D. Dean  
Bennett Finn = Betty Finn

Mr Fleming = Ms Fleming

~》~》~》~》~》~》~》~》~》~》~》~》~》~》

September 1st 1989

Dear dairy


End file.
